


《他是星灵族》108

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》108

108  
新一年，赫海的家中再添一员——阔别首尔七年的小狗BADA终于被接了回来。  
先前送BADA去到木浦老家，也是因为无法在兼顾踢球和学业之余照顾好它。不过好在这些年BADA由东海的母亲管着，倒是养得白胖机灵，较之一般白梗的体型更大上些。  
然而海妈这般悉心的养育，导致被溺爱惯了的BADA根本离不开人。特别是私下操着木浦方言的东海，更让BADA以为它又回到了海妈身边，便扑腾着小爪子往东海怀里钻。  
所以李赫宰有些后悔，他在人类婴儿HARU与小狗BADA之间做不出好恶的选择，哪怕他一直以为自己更喜欢狗而不是人类的幼崽。但一回家就见到东海恨不能将全部的温柔都给予怀里的BADA，李赫宰就气得要死。  
但转念想想看，是谁主张把BADA接回来陪伴容易孤独的东海？  
是李赫宰本人。  
哦，那没事了。  
此举基本等于搬起石头砸自己的脚，东海的眼里不再只有他，还多出了BADA和BADA的狗粮。  
叫李赫宰更气的是，BADA喜欢抢他碗里的食物，甚至舔过他泡面上的荷包蛋，这算得上是李赫宰世界观里的不共戴天之仇。  
但东海说什么：“BADA只是条什么都不懂的小狗，你何必跟他置气。”  
所以赫宰就训儿子似的教育了BADA两句。  
那，李东海又有话说了：“赫干嘛把话讲那么难听，BADA今年八岁，换算成人都得快五十了。按理说，你还得用敬语称呼它呢。”  
李赫宰：……  
干脆抱着碗绕别墅一圈，可怜他自己掏钱全款买的大房子，如今只能对着窗外一棵深冬的枯树吃冷掉的泡面。

虽然东海会在吃完饭后蹦蹦跳跳跑过来，对赫宰又吻又黏，还撒娇似的：“刚才是逗你玩才那么说的，我当然最喜欢你了。”  
赫宰被挑起些“性致”，便将小暖炉似的宝贝儿搂进怀里。  
东海伸着手去摸赫宰的嘴巴，赫宰就努起嘴亲两口小孩儿的指头缝，还笑着：“亲我。”  
结果这当口BADA跟故意搞破坏一样的从不远处跑来，脖颈间被东海套着的小铃铛还叮叮咣咣作响。  
沙发上的两人连衣服都脱到了一半，赫宰扶着东海的脑袋，叫他专心：“我们做我们的，别管它。”  
然而BADA又开始汪汪叫，东海怎能不分神，便看了眼表，发现正到了每天遛狗的时间。  
所以也不能怪BADA，就推开正吻他的赫宰，小声道：“我得出门陪小狗散步。”  
“……”赫宰无语，他真该花钱雇个遛狗的人过来，哪怕叫昌洙来也行啊。

昌洙：？

东海何尝不觉得情事被打断很可惜，便在走前跟赫宰嘟囔：“你等我回家，我们再做，好不好？”  
赫宰也是有脾气的，看都没看东海一眼，背过身准备上楼，并挥挥手拒绝：“再说吧，我明天要早起，你不是也要去找韩素媛前辈聊工作吗？”  
留下可怜兮兮的东海，还有一旁“得逞”的BADA。

因为别墅空间大，二、三层的主卧客卧加起来都有四到五间。所以等东海遛完狗回家后，发觉赫宰没有回他们常住的那间主卧，而是去到距离最远的客卧。  
不仅如此，赫宰还将卧室的门锁上，任东海如何叫他都不怎么搭理，只说“我睡了”，然而房门里还是传出电视节目的声响与赫宰收看喜剧时的笑声。

因为BADA而起的战火烧到了东海心里，不怎么吵架的赫海也开始了连续三日的冷战。

第一天，也就是翌日，两人相安无事的各自起床刷牙洗脸，前后脚出了门。  
直到晚上，赫宰回家，只听小阁楼传来阵阵器乐的演奏声，便知道东海正闷在里面，不知是创作还是生他的气。但可知的是——BADA被东海抱进了小阁楼里，一人一狗正腻歪着。那地界除了帮东海搬琴时去过，连赫宰自己都不常踏入，生怕扰了东海的清静。  
结果他妈的一只狗都能进去待着，这像话吗？

分房睡的第二天，两人一早依然零交流。  
昌洙都比东海关心赫宰，上班前来别墅门口接东海时，还跟他尊敬的李哥聊了两句，说韩素媛前辈帮东海谈了部戏，其实是三部，不过前辈认为只有这一部的剧本适合东海。  
这些工作上的事宜，放在平常，东海没事儿就与赫宰念叨，结果现在倒是一声不吭，还敞开车门，问昌洙怎么还不上来。  
但赫宰看见了，东海虽戴着平光镜，那双大眼睛倒是肿得很，双眼皮都快消失不见了。  
于是赫宰心下生出几分得意，小男生般的恶劣，他知道东海昨晚上肯定为冷战的事掉了眼泪，指不定抱着枕头哭了一宿，现在还故作冷漠，真是幼稚。

其实你也没比李东海好到哪儿去啦。

赫宰失策在，东海很少被他如此冷落，晚上人便不见了——从昌洙那边得知，东海今天回了趟别墅，带走了BADA，然后独自一人住进瑞草的公寓。  
怎么着，昨天分房，今天就分居。  
李赫宰生着闷气，打开电视却看见了东海今天上午接受的采访，强撑笑脸对他的歌迷朋友们说着：并不会放弃歌手的身份继续活动，但同时也想将作为演员的新面貌展示给各位。  
你展示个屁，你先回家给我露个脸，别整天以泪洗面才是。

是夜，李赫宰抓耳挠腮、跟个长了虱子的猴儿一样度过辗转反侧的一宿。  
第三天，他寻思着自己也没那么抵触狗叫声了，甚至有些微的怀念。  
爱情让人变得上赶着，加之李赫宰沉淀了一番，发觉东海到底是优点比小毛病多太多太多。  
特别是，当赫宰翻看手机，收件箱里东海于两天前最后给他发的那条，是说：‘现在手机响了，我希望是你传来的信息。’  
如此真挚，如此可爱。  
李东海，你这个小坏蛋。

于是赫宰干脆趁着休息日在家里干等东海——他有信心能等到，毕竟那始作俑狗BADA最爱的骨头玩具被东海遗落在家中，东海铁定会回来拿的。  
东海录完上午的节目，到中午便回来了。  
刚脱掉外套走进客厅，就被赫宰一个熊抱拖进怀中，好半晌都不肯放开，并抵着东海被冻红的耳尖喘息道：“你闹够了没有？”  
东海推了把赫宰，力气颇大，将人撞出半米开外。  
赫宰又生气了，不是因为东海，而是东海身后的BADA竟然因为两人行为上的冲撞而开心地摇尾巴。

你作为一只狗也是过分了。

赫宰正想吓唬下BADA，就被东海一记虎拳暴揍，间或夹杂着宝贝儿委屈的声音：“我昨天在公寓里等了你好久。”  
“什么？”  
“…我昨天没回这边。”东海的眼泪如断线珍珠，嘴角还一抽一抽地向下撇，“你也不知道去找我。”  
“你给我打个电话，我就过去了。”主要是昨天的赫宰还没有今天的觉悟。  
东海听了，却抽泣道：“我不敢联系你，我怕你跟我提分手。”  
赫宰：……  
不过东海哭起来倒是十足惹人怜爱，赫宰哪里还忍心与他推拉，就将人复又抱进怀里，爱捶就捶吧，捶不死就当在爱情里命大。  
“海海，是我不好。”  
“就是你不好！！！你这个坏家伙！！！”  
东海倒也没再打他，只是紧紧搂着赫宰脖子，鼻涕眼泪合着破碎的亲吻，嘴里含糊地喃喃：“我以后叫BADA乖乖的，你不能再跟我生气了，也不许一个人去别的卧室睡。”  
“知道知道。”赫宰无奈地笑了笑，就此和好，“我只跟海海睡，行不行？”  
“嘿嘿。”

本以为画上句号的小情侣冷战，又被BADA几嗓子犬吠给嚎了回来。  
不过赫宰不打算再冷落东海，而是冤有头债有主——你个小畜生，我是你主人的主人，按级别来说你得尊称我爷爷。  
现在你爷爷就带你个小孙子看看咱家的“生杀大权”握在谁手里。

说真的，李赫宰也就是憋了三天邪火，才能干出以下变态之举——他、东海、BADA，两人一狗同处一室，房门焊死，谁都别想临阵脱逃。  
接着，赫宰将哭完却还在掉眼泪的东海抱上床，白日宣淫有何不可，便像剥开新鲜的嫩笋般除去东海蔽体的衣物。  
直到赫宰掏出勃起的性器，并递到东海嘴边，要他趴着给坐在床边的自己口交时，东海才恍然察觉到这一切都要在BADA的眼皮底子下进行，便摇头撒娇拒绝：“不要让小狗看着…”  
“小狗？它哪里小了。”以其人之道还治其人之身，“还不是经你先前的提醒我才知道，这家伙只是看着个儿小，其实岁数也有五十了。既然如此，也是时候叫它开开眼界。”  
东海脸一红，嘴里骂道：“你真不要脸。”  
“切，一会儿你比我更不要脸。”赫宰直接将东海的脑袋按在裤裆，并向上抬腰，他笃定漂亮的小色鬼不会真的拒绝——果不其然，温热的口腔立刻含着他的那根吞吐，倒也是一解先前被打断之苦。  
这期间，赫宰时不时拍打东海裸露在外的屁股，掐着他饱满的臀肉揉弄，旋即就感受到身下的性器被用上些力气吸着，并被对方咽进了喉咙的更深处。  
赫宰感受到直达头顶的快感，便喘着粗气，嘴里没干没净地骂他道：“我看你也是只小骚狗。”  
东海吊起眼睛，羞中带怒地瞪着赫宰，接着张开嘴，松开口中的肉棒，舌头沿柱身向上一滑。  
只听赫宰笑了声，干脆趁此机会将东海背过身去，并要他跪在床边的地毯上，不肯服从就赤脚踩在他屁股上向下压，羞辱的话语其实根本是说给听不懂的BADA的：“做错事的小狗就要挨罚。”  
赫宰平常很少对东海用上如此大的力气，直到东海放弃从他足下挣脱，并乖乖撅起屁股等待凌辱，赫宰才松开压着他臀瓣的脚，并能感受到弹动的肉浪在足尖绵软的触感。接下来，甚至还用脚趾掰开对方的股缝，指甲轻轻扫过张开的肉穴。  
东海摇摇屁股，扭过头，圆圆的大眼睛在几番哭肿的折腾下透出情欲的疲态，反倒更添不寻常的慵懒，嘴里还求饶道：“赫，别欺负我了，我又不是不想给你…”  
赫宰训狗训得差不多了，该真枪实弹地“挥出鞭子”，便俯下身，手指合着润滑液撑开穴口，将肉棒缓缓推入。  
历时三天的冷战终于在此告一段落，另一番床笫间的酣战即将来临。

此间BADA倒是真的乖乖不叫了，可能在小狗眼中，他的主人又是给赫宰“舔毛”，又是趴着讨好，不就跟自己在东海面前一般模样？

东海仍旧跪在地上，身后的性器毫不留情地将他的内壁贯穿，欲望的眼泪汩汩落下，又止不住撒娇着叫床：“赫，赫的好大…”  
“你不就是喜欢大的吗？”赫宰掌掴了下被挤压晃动的臀肉，“你屁股也挺大的。”  
“…讨厌。”东海只觉得对方在打桩的同时，力道发狠，仿若要将精囊一并挤进来，便带着哭腔哼唧，“我累了半天呢，都要被你弄坏了…”  
“所以就趁这时候好好放松放松。”赫宰失笑，继续逗弄，便用手指抵着撑开的穴口来回勾勒，“不然就叫哥哥把你骑松些，省得你以后总喊疼。”  
“才不要。”  
说着时，赫宰能看见东海的穴口已被自己的那根玩意儿绞得红肿，却加深了他施虐的趣味，便以更快的速度抽插，任由东海奶声喊他慢些，仍旧大开大合地开垦。  
直至抖动的臀肉被来回的动作撞红，东海的眼泪一波接一波落下，连嘴唇都在打颤。  
但赫宰知道，这不知餍足的漂亮宝贝儿早已沉醉在欲海的浮沉，只是看着可怜，心里别提有多爽快。

若不是这时候BADA以为主人快被折腾死了，才护主叫出几声，赫宰都要忘了这小家伙的存在，便扣住东海的屁股，暂停了动作。  
果不其然，东海哭着讨要他的玩物：“哥哥快动~”  
旋即就听赫宰命令：“把头抬起来。”  
东海听话。  
接着，赫宰一字一顿，却不是说给东海：“你也过来。”  
他指着的是BADA：“过来，把你主人脸上的眼泪舔掉。”  
BADA夹着尾巴，不知所措。  
同时东海也连连摇头，对赫宰求饶：“让它看着就算了，你现在这是干嘛呀，呜呜。”  
赫宰知道狗狗需要肢体语言协助它理解，就冲BADA比划着，同时肉棒还嵌在东海的后穴里抽动。  
赫宰的命令倒是对人对狗都不客气：“你不是想当条乖狗狗吗？”  
接着，更是撸动起东海诚实硬挺的性器，充血且也算尺寸过人的柱身正在赫宰指间的摩擦下濒临射精的边缘：“过来帮我的小母狗舔干净眼泪，就分你香肠吃。”  
接着捂住东海乱骂的嘴，听见BADA走动时响起的铃铛声，赫宰头一次觉得这阵响动是如此美妙。  
而后BADA伸出小舌头，轻轻舔了舔东海盈满泪水的漂亮脸蛋，小黑豆子似的眼睛几分不解地看着面色潮红的主人。  
赫宰松开了东海的嘴，见他对BADA呜咽的同时又害羞地避开视线：“好狗狗，别再…”  
“啊，对了，BADA这么乖，不是说好要给它香肠吃吗？”赫宰抱起东海的身子，手中握着对方那根发烫的肉棒。  
见BADA就要过来，东海立刻扭过头，嘴唇哆嗦着：“赫，不要，你要我为你做什么都行，只要别让…”  
“切。”赫宰自然不肯，只是想叫东海彻底服从，再者说了，“你那条好狗抢了我泡面里的荷包蛋，我又怎么舍得把喜欢的香肠分给它？”  
说着时，赫宰加快了手上撸动东海性器的速度，要他无论如何都射出来一次。  
不到几分钟，东海那地方便失禁似地喷薄出汩汩白浊，甚至溅在BADA的毛上，吓得小狗不敢再前进半步。

东海失神的时分，赫宰将他的宝贝儿抱上床，并掰开双腿，从上向下压上去，继续顶入。  
“赫…”东海恢复些知觉，细长又紧实的小腿攀住赫宰用力挺动的腰杆，感受到纵然是冬日也一滴滴落在自己身上的热汗。  
赫宰抱着他，开始最后的冲刺。  
哪怕来回也要用上一刻钟，东海连穴壁都被撞得发麻，嘴里只剩喊对方的名字，并容许他全部的侵占。  
赫宰垂下头，含着身下人的嘴唇舔吻，并要东海张开嘴，自己则咽了口唾沫并喂给对方。

或许这样，才能让床下哑然的BADA明白过来，这个家真实的食物链，其实并不是老虎称大王。  
还有比老虎更可怕的，那便是张开欲望尖牙的邪神。

东海倒是欣然接受赫宰的一切行为，甚至是近乎于凌辱的玩弄，还有射得他肚子直涨的满腹精液。  
总而言之，令东海最满足是，他又能与赫宰睡在同一张大床上，没有吵架，没有隔阂。  
他好爱赫宰，他可以是他的恋人、是他的狗狗，为他舔毛，被肆意侵占，任由自己的身体被彻底打开，两个人的味道全然融于一起。

至于BADA，狗生行至五十岁，才产生了对人类的惧怕——它以后绝对不会再抢李赫宰的荷包蛋了。  
汪汪汪。


End file.
